Session 17:
(13:45:21) STExalted: The journey is smooth, not bad at all, really. It is certainly possible the guide given have some kind agenda regarding Twin River, but he's indeed competent. The information he gave would greatly help in the upcoming conference (+1 to Diplomacy roll for all of you) (13:45:21) STExalted: You've heard about Marita, of course. A city solely built for Confederation business (or so they say), it boast central location and a simple fact nobody cares about them. Fortunately, quite a lot of people cares about the councillor. The Confederation might be considered a joke, but it's still bad form having your envoy killed. (13:45:21) STExalted: The first thing you see at Marita is a dozens of residential blocks, roughly half of them empty with little activity. The other half is bustling with that unload various furnitures, plus a couple other things. Their dress is simple but decent - nothing too ostentatious, certainly practical. (13:45:23) STExalted: As you move closer to the the Palace, you several restaurant, and couple more multipurpose building - much like their counterpart, roughly half of them are closed, though some of them also functioned as inn. And souvenir shop. The restaurant does brisk business, though. (14:02:47) STExalted: The last thing you saw before the cart stopped is a big, half-finished, abandoned building. It is, quite literally, only a couple pillars, with partially-built wall between them, surrounded by empty space. Perhaps there's a story of that. (14:02:47) STExalted: Or you can loot it. That's another option, too. (14:02:48) STExalted: Anyway, you've finally arrived at the palace. It... well. Err. It is not very beautiful, to be honest. For one, it is boxy. For others, it is painted in the most ostentatious white and gold scheme that hurts your eyes. Maybe. It isn't like I know your taste, so there. (14:03:01) STExalted: The servants comes out, and opened the door. You are ushered inside - lounge area, primary color is green. And there are two people talking already. One is a thin, tall man, with black hair and short beard. He wears a black robe, with white cloak that cover his chest. The other is powerfully built woman, wearing a set of armor that looks too gaudy to be useful. The thin man is saying something to the woman, and the woman seems (14:03:01) STExalted: trying not to smile at whatever he says. (14:03:01) STExalted: Spider and Lost_: You're quite certain it is artifact armor - in fact, it looks like first age armor. That would make her a representative of Lookshy, perhaps. Or maybe not. Maybe asking her directly is a way to go? (14:03:01) STExalted: Peerless_: ...hmm, you can't quite place where you've seen the armor. It is first age artifact armor, to be sure, and it is quite good, but you're sure it is not really top-of-the-line armor the Lookshy have. Hmm, unusual. (14:03:05) STExalted: Both of them is somewhat distracted from your arrival. What do you want to do? (14:09:07) ***Spider does nothing, simply standing at the edge of the room and listening to the conversation. (14:15:48) ***Lost_ does not act differently to give away the fact that he was channelling essence to his eyes. The activation went of smoothly and no one noticed anything as Lost was so used to the sudden change that he didn't even flinch. As the world changed, he subtly looked at the two guests and learned all that he could. (14:16:34) ***Peerless decided to not interrupt the conversation, simply idly scanning the room for any additional exits if the meeting turns sour, as well as identifying the guests within, other than the two talking diplomats. (14:34:19) STExalted: Spider: The man is telling a jokes, it seems. Something about, err, skull and robes. Or something. It's not very clear, but you do detect he only consider this as, essentially, a small talk. Oh, and some amusement too, directed toward his conversation partner. By contrast, the woman is somewhat tense, and you can see her reaction is not entirely honest. (14:34:20) STExalted: Lost_: The woman's Essence indicates she's Dragonblooded. No surprise, there. Water Caste, to be precise. Her armor is indeed artifact armor, but you've never seen pattern like that before, so you don't know what kind of armor it is - just that it is quite good. Her conversation partner, though, is more interesting - his Essence reminds you with Spider's, except... different. Like Solar, but not...? (14:34:20) STExalted: Peerless: The room is bare, except for some furnitures here and there. It has high ceiling - if you have Daiklave, you can uses it quite easily. Assuming you don't mind collateral damage toward combatant, at least, and assuming the daiklave's users aren't much. You don't see any windows, though. The thin man doesn't seem to bring anything dangerous, but well - you are Exalted, you won't be surprised if he just, dunno, mimed (14:34:25) STExalted: attacking you with firewand before you suddenly got burned, while the woman is, well, quite obvious - there's her armor, and while she doesn't show any weapon, it won't be a stretch to say she can get her hands on one if necessary. Or not needing one. (14:34:29) STExalted: There are couple servants running back and forth, preparing the room. You don't see anything notable about them. (14:39:43) ***Lost_ takes note of the information gathered. Looking closely, Lost_ waits for a moment when all are distracted before subtle indicating to Spider and the others what he had known. He looked at the person who felt like Spider and whispered thorns while looking at the woman and nodding at peerless making the motion of water. He hoped that this would be enough. (14:44:54) STExalted: Spider: The man is telling a jokes, it seems. Something about, err, skull and robes. Or something. It's not very clear, but you do detect he only consider this as, essentially, a small talk. Oh, and some amusement too, directed toward his conversation partner. By contrast, the woman is somewhat tense, and you can see her reaction is not entirely honest. (14:44:54) STExalted: Lost_: The woman's Essence indicates she's Dragonblooded. No surprise, there. Water Caste, to be precise. Her armor is indeed artifact armor, but you've never seen pattern like that before, so you don't know what kind of armor it is - just that it is quite good. Her conversation partner, though, is more interesting - his Essence reminds you with Spider's, except... different. Like Solar, but not...? (14:44:55) STExalted: Peerless: The room is bare, except for some furnitures here and there. It has high ceiling - if you have Daiklave, you can uses it quite easily. Assuming you don't mind collateral damage toward combatant, at least, and assuming the daiklave's users aren't much. You don't see any windows, though. The thin man doesn't seem to bring anything dangerous, but well - you are Exalted, you won't be surprised if he just, dunno, mimed (14:45:00) STExalted: attacking you with firewand before you suddenly got burned, while the woman is, well, quite obvious - there's her armor, and while she doesn't show any weapon, it won't be a stretch to say she can get her hands on one if necessary. Or not needing one. (14:45:04) STExalted: There are couple servants running back and forth, preparing the room. You don't see anything notable about them. (14:45:07) STExalted: A mere moment after you enter the room, a round, rather large man wearing a rather gaudy brown-and-black kimono opened the door at far side. His expression looks pleased for some reason. He spotted you, beaming, and skip the conversing pair, who ignores him as well, to greet you. (14:45:11) STExalted: "Welcome!" The Dragonblooded greets you - Earth Aspect, according to Lost_ . "Are you the delegation from Twin River? It is quite unusual to send more than one delegates, but we have prepared your accomodation. Do you want to check it first, or," he gestured toward the pair, who now eyed you. "socialize with other guests?" (14:50:24) Peerless: "...I would like to check our accommodation, then," Peerless replied respectfully towards the host, also thanking him for the hospitality. (14:51:09) Lost_: "It has been a trying journey, and we would start after we have refreshed ourselves." Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles